


don't let me drown

by lukeisababe



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Car Accidents, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Recovery, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeisababe/pseuds/lukeisababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Michael sits frozen on his seat, his head swimming dizzily as he listens to what Luke has to say. He can't breathe. It feels like he's got an iron fist inside his chest, squeezing his lungs to prevent fresh air to reaching them. “W-what are you saying?” He manages to croak out, hates himself for the tears he can feel already streaming down his cheeks. “What the fuck are you saying Luke?” He asks again when several minutes have passed in silence. </em>
</p><p><em>“I want-” Luke cuts himself off and clears his throat. “I want a divorce.”</em> </p><p>or: the one where michael loses luke and himself in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. michael

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what happened, I think I accidentally deleted this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is not a happy story with a happy ending. Just a warning.

**February 14 th 2018 **

 

Michael wakes up early to an empty bed and reaches his hand out to touch the vacant space next to him, feeling cold sheets underneath his fingertips, letting him know he's been by himself for quite awhile already. He sighs as he sits up and leans back against the headboard, taking a moment to run a hand through his messy hair before he lifts the covers off of himself and shivers as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and plants his feet on the cold hardwood floor. There's a pair of slippers on the floor right next to his side of the bed that he slips into quickly before standing up. Luke always makes fun of them, but Michael can't help that his feet are unnaturally cold and he takes the teasing with a smile on his face, knowing that his husband doesn't really mean any harm with the teasing. Especially since he's the one who bought the slippers for Michael in the first place.

 

After pulling on a hoodie he finds in the pile of clothes that has been growing on the chair in the corner of the room, right next to their big walk in closet, he pads out of the room and makes his way towards the kitchen where he can smell fresh coffee coming from. Luke's not big on celebrating anniversaries and Michael did agree that they wouldn't go all out celebrating today, but if Luke's made him breakfast, well, he won't say no to that. However, when Michael rounds the corner and steps into their kitchen, he finds Luke hunched over their breakfast bar with a single cup of coffee.

 

“Morning babe.” Michael says as a greeting as he wraps his arms around Luke from behind and bends down to place a soft kiss against his cheek. “Happy 1 year.” Usually at this point, Luke would turn his head and kiss Michael properly, not caring that the both of them would have morning breath. But all he does today, is grunt in reply. “You okay? You were up unusually early today.” Michael asks in concern, planting another kiss against his husband's cheek.

 

“I'm fine.” Luke says and shakes his shoulder twice until Michael untangles himself from where he'd been draped over his husband. He furrow his eyebrows as Luke seems to sigh in relief from being let go of. “Listen, we need to talk.”

 

“Okay..” Michael trails off as he slides into the seat next to Luke, reaching for his hand only to feel his heart break as Luke pulls his own hand out of sight before Michael can reach it. “Did you talk to Calum? I know we said that we weren't going to really celebrate today or do any gift exchange, but I just thought you deserve it. It's not that big of a deal. Just something for the two of us before we have to go back into the studio.”

 

“No, I, Michael..listen. I can't do this anymore. It just doesn't feel right for me.” Luke finally says and Michael is confused, has no idea what his husband could be talking about. It doesn't help that Luke refuses to look him in the eyes, he knows Michael can read him like an open book. “I think we rushed in to this too quickly and we're still so young and it felt right in the moment but it hasn't felt the same for me for a while now. I'm only 21 and already married for a year. It just, it makes me feel stuck. Like I'm stuck here and won't ever move forward again.”

 

Michael sits frozen on his seat, his head swimming dizzily as he listens to what Luke has to say. He can't breathe. It feels like he's got an iron fist inside his chest, squeezing his lungs to prevent fresh air to reaching them. “W-what are you saying?” He manages to croak out, hates himself for the tears he can feel already streaming down his cheeks. “What the fuck are you saying Luke?” He asks again when several minutes have passed in silence.

 

“I want-” Luke cuts himself off and clears his throat. “I want a divorce.”

 

“No.” Michael gasps out in pain, feeling his heart being ripped right out of his chest and cut up into tiny pieces, making it impossible to be glued back together again. “No! Luke, we love each other. We promised each other forever. We're married, we're supposed to talk about having kids now. Starting a family together. That's moving forward. Together.” He can hear himself, knows he sounds on the verge of hysterical as he grabs Luke's chin in his hand and turns his head until the finally lock eyes for the first time this morning. “You can't give up on us. On me. We can get through this.”

 

“But I don't want to, Michael!” Luke finally shouts as he rips himself out of Michael's grip and stand up so quickly that the chair he'd been sitting on this entire time falls to the floor with a loud bang. “I can't force myself to stay in this fucking marriage just to make you happy! I have to think about myself too and I'm not happy. Not anymore. I feel like it's suffocating me. We're around each other 24/7. We work together, we live together and we have the same friends. I never have a moment by myself and I don't want it to be like this for the rest of my life. I don't want to end up resenting you. It's just, too much and I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend that I'm happy and in love with you when I'm not.”

 

Michael gapes at his husband in shock, not wanting to believe the words that just left his mouth. “How long?”

 

“How long what?” Luke asks impatiently and Michael scoffs in annoyance.

 

“How long have you known you weren't in love with me anymore?” Michael presses on and watches as Luke stops all his movements and stares at his husband with regret in his eyes.

 

“A year. Maybe more.” He finally confesses and Michael laughs humourlessly as he too stands up, doing nothing to stop his chair from falling over and landing on the floor as well.

 

“A year? A fucking year? So you're saying, that on the day we got married, you knew you weren't in love with me anymore? Fuck you, Luke. You're the biggest fucking asshole I've ever met. I wish Calum hadn't forced us to be friends, I wish we never started this fucking band and I wish I had never met you. Get the fuck out of here.” Michael says lowly, clenching his fists tightly to stop himself from doing something incredibly stupid. Like strangle his husband. “I said get out!” He finally screams when Luke still hasn't moved and watches as his soon to be ex-husband leaves the room without saying a word. A few minutes later Michael hears the front door open and close quietly and it finally hits him what's just happened and he sinks down to the floor in shook. He's not sure how long he sits there without moving a muscle, but suddenly he blinks and the daylight outside their kitchen window has turned into a black nightsky.

 

His phone rings then from somewhere inside the apartment, the loud ringtone Luke had chosen for him months ago breaking through the neverending silence and scaring Michael. He let's it ring out, ignores it until it goes to voicemail but then it rings again right after and there's a small glimmer of hope left inside his chest that says it's Luke calling him. Luke who doesn't really want to get a divorce and was just joking around. Michael scrambles up on his legs and follows the ringing into their bedroom where he finds his phone on the small table next to his side of the bed. When he sees the screen though, it's not Luke's name and the picture of him with ice cream on his nose that Michael had taken just two weeks ago, it's Calum. He thinks about ignoring the call again, but figures he will have to deal with it sooner or later.

 

“H-hello?” He answers and clears his voice after hearing it crack from not being used since this morning. “Cal?”

 

“Hey! Sorry to interrupt you guys but we just wanted to check in and see what Luke thought of his present?” Calum immediately asks and of course he'd like to know, he's helped Michael plan it for two months now. “Michael?”

 

“Oh, um, sorry. I didn't give it to him.” Michael finally says after letting the silence linger between them a beat too long.

 

“What? Why not? We've been planning this for months!” Calum exclaims in shock and Michael shrugs his shoulders before realizing his friend can't actually see him right now.

 

“I didn't see any point in it after Luke told me he wanted a divorce.” Michael explains and the line goes completely silent as Calum takes in what he was just told. After a few minutes Michael starts worrying that Calum has actually hung up on him or something. “Calum? You there?”

 

“Mike...shit. Are you serious? Are you guys trying to prank us right now?” Calum asks in shock and Michael can hear that he's put on the speakerphone meaning that Ashton's there with him now as well.

 

“Nope. Told me he hasn't been in love with me for over a year and that he couldn't do this anymore. Happy anniversary to me!” Michael half cheers sarcastically down the line and then chokes as a sob unexpectedly rips from his throat and it's like once he's started, he can't stop. He crumbles to the floor, cradling the phone against his ear as he sobs his heart out, taking deep, gasping breaths to try to get some air into his lungs. “He left me. He left me. He left me.” He repeats like a mantra as he tries to get his breathing back under control unsuccessfully.

 

“ _Mikey. Mike!_ Michael! Deep breaths, in and out. In and out. Ashton and I are on our way over, okay? Stay on the phone with us, please. You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine.” Calum speaks calmly over the phone but Michael is already hanging up as he scrambles up on his feet again and stumbles back into the kitchen where he goes straight for the freezer, pulling out an almost full bottle of vodka. He doesn't bother with a glass, just unscrews the cork and starts chugging until he chokes and has to pause to cough as he slides down to the floor, leaning his back against the fridge as the effects of the alcohol starts to settle in already as a result of not eating anything the entire day.

 

For a few minutes his mind is blissfully blank but then his eyes land on the two overturned chairs from this morning and it all rushes back to him. How Luke wasn't in love with him anymore and wanted a fucking divorce. He raises the bottle of vodka to his lips and chugs down the content until Luke's gone from his mind again, at least for a little while.

 

By the time Calum and Ashton arrives, he's already finished the entire bottle but he still sees Luke everywhere. He doesn't think he'll ever be okay again, no matter how many times his best friends tell him he'll get through this.

 


	2. calum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone leaving kudos on the first chapter. Special thanks to cthink, fuck and malum4life for leaving comments! Hope you enjoy part 2.

**August 23 rd 2018**

 

Calum wakes up slowly to something moving softly across his bare back. It only takes him a few seconds to recognize the touch as Ashton's calloused fingertips and he smiles into his pillow. His eyes flutter open and the first thing he sees is Ashton's head resting in his palm lazily, his curls an unruly mess after a long night's sleep. He smiles at Calum when he notices that the younger boy is awake and stills the movement of his fingers that were drawing invisible patterns over Calum's back.

 

Calum whines and urges Ashton to continue. “Don't stop. Feels good.” He mumbles into his pillow.

 

“Of course it does babe, but if I continue you'll never get out of bed and we have to leave in an hour.”Ashton replies with a chuckle and Calum groans as he thinks about how today will go. It will be the first time they're all back in the studio together for a meeting since Luke asked Michael for a divorce and it can only end one way. Disaster.

 

“Do we have to go? Can't we call in sick?” Calum tries hopefully and Ashton just shakes his head with a small smile on his face before he rolls out of the bed, leaving Calum by himself as he stares at his fiancé disappear into their ensuite. “Please?!” He calls after the older male.

 

“Stop staring at my ass and come join me in the shower.” Ashton calls back and Calum wastes no time as he jumps out of bed and jogs into the ensuite where Ashton has already turned on the shower.

 

“But it's such a nice ass.” Calum comments and slaps Ashton's behind once his fiancé has stepped out of his boxers, causing the older man to squeak in shock.

 

Ashton turns around quickly and backs Calum up against the wall and Calum feels his fiancés hands slide down his back and into his boxers, squeezing the cheeks with his hands. “Yours is so much nicer though.”

 

“Don't tease me if you're not going to take care of it.” Calum replies and motions to his quickly growing erection. Ashton leans in to kiss him quickly and then pulls away completely.

 

“Sorry babe, no time for funny business.” He says with a smirk before he steps in the shower, leaving Calum alone once again.

 

“You're a god damn tease, Ashton Irwin!”

 

::::::::

 

“Where the hell are you Luke?!” Ashton shouts irritatedly into his phone and Calum winces as he spares a quick look over to Michael who's slumped down in his seat, skin pale and dark circles underneath his eyes. Calum is worried. It's been just over six months now since Luke asked Michael for a divorce and the red haired boy has been a wreck since then. He barely speaks to anyone anymore and when he does, he's most likely drunk off his ass. Calum doesn't blame him, of course he doesn't, but he's worried about his friend who's refusing help from anyone offering it to him.

 

“Probably out fucking some whore.” Michael spits just as the door swings open and Luke stumbles into the room, glaring at Michael. He's obviously heard the words just spoken.

 

“Jealousy isn't a good look for you.” Luke snarls back and Michael rolls his eyes before he suddenly tenses up, his eyes wide as he stares at Luke's empty hand. The one where his wedding ring used to be.

 

“Shit.” Calum mumbles under his breath just as Ashton sits down in the seat next to him and their team walks into the meeting room. He knows that Michael is still wearing his ring in the hopes that Luke would suddenly change his mind about the divorce. It hurts Calum to see the way Michael's face falls and how his shoulders slump down even further. He's never seen his friend looking so small before.

 

“Right boys, let's start then. We need to build up a schedule for writing and studio times. You should also start thinking about tour as well, it would be good to start sometime during spring next year.” One of the men in suits start the meeting, Calum has forgotten his name but he's definitely seen him before. “Luke, did you bring the papers?”

 

Calum looks over at Luke confusedly and then his eyes widen as the papers are handed over to Michael. He knows exactly what they are and it's going to be the last straw for Michael.

 

“I've already signed them.” Is all Luke says and Calum watches as Michael grips the papers tightly in his hand, his knuckles turning white. They're all shocked as Michael grabs a pen and signs the papers straight away, not even reading through them. “Don't you want to-”

 

“No.” Michael says straight away and finishes signing the papers. He throws them back at Luke before he stands up and moves towards the door. “I'm done. I want out. Sue me or whatever, I don't fucking care.”

 

“Mike..” Calum trails off as he stands up, reaching out a hand towards his friend, but Michael has already left, slamming the door shut behind him. “Fuck. You're such an asshole Luke.”

 

“Oh shut the fuck up Calum.” Luke snaps back and stands up to leave as well, but Calum quickly grabs his arm to stop him. “Let me go. We're clearly done here. The band is over.”

 

“Yeah, because you ruined everything. What the fuck is your problem?!” Calum shouts and grits his teeth when all Luke does is roll his eyes. “Do you even care? About Michael? About the band?”

 

“Of course I fucking care! I left because I care! It was killing me, staying with Michael. I wasn't happy. Was I just supposed to continue to pretend for your benefit?” Luke shouts back and Calum doesn't even think as he lashes out and slaps Luke across his face. “What the fuck, dude?!”

 

“If you cared, you wouldn't have married Michael in the first place. You wouldn't have pretended to be in love with him for an entire year when you knew you weren't. You say it was killing you, but think about Michael who just found out his husband pretended to be in love with him for their entire marriage and asked for a divorce on their one year anniversary. How do you think he feels?” Calum says and Luke just stares at him in silence, making no move to fight back or stand up for himself or even apologize. “You're a fucking coward and I don't want to see you ever again.”

 

“Calum..” Ashton says from somewhere in the room but Calum just ignores him and leaves the room, hearing his fiancé's footsteps behind him. “That was a bit harsh wasn't it? You didn't have to hit him.”

 

“Yes I did! The way he treated Michael..I can't forgive him for that.” Calum replies and finally stops walking when Ashton grabs his hand and pulls him to a stop. He sighs and turns around, letting Ashton wrap him up in his arms. “I still love Luke, he's been one of my best friends for years but, I just need time away from him.”

 

“I know babe, and that's okay. Now c'mon, let's get home. We'll surely have a new meeting sometime this week, see if Michael's serious about quitting and what will happen next.”

 

::::::::

 

A few days after the disaster in the studio,Calum groans as he hears his phone going off and thinks about ignoring it, but then Ashton is shoving his shoulder and telling him to 'turn his fucking phone off' so he reaches a hand out and grabs the ringing object, squinting his eyes against the bright screen and seeing an unfamiliar number. At three in the morning. He dismisses the call but it starts up quickly again, this time with Michael's mum's name displayed on the screen and his stomach drops.

 

“Hello? Karen?” He says into the phone as he sits up and switches on the lamp at his bedside table, causing Ashton to groan in protest. “What's going on?”

 

“ _Oh Calum...it's Michael, dear._ ” Karen says tearfully and Calum feels like the air has been ripped from his lungs. He knows it's not good news. Knows it's not a call about Michael being clumsy and cutting his finger and asking for Calum like he had done once when they were ten. “ _He's at the hospital. They don't know.._ ” Karen trails off, doesn't know what to say as she breaks down in tears and Calum can't stop himself as he starts crying as well.

 

“Calum? Who's on the phone?” Ashton suddenly asks him and Calum just shakes his head as he tries to stop himself from sobbing down to line to Karen. “You're scaring me Calum. What's going on?”

 

Calum ignores him. “W-what happened?” He asks Karen instead.

 

“ _He..he tried to kill himself. Y-you better come down to the hospital, the doctor will tell you. I'm sorry Cal, I can't.._ ”

 

Calum stops breathing as he listens to Karen. She hangs up when he doesn't reply and he's not sure how long he just sits there, grasping his phone in his hand and not breathing. It's not until he feels hands on his cheeks that he jumps out of his shock and looks up to see Ashton staring at him worriedly. “Calum, babe, what's going on?”

 

“Michael tried to kill himself. They don't know if he'll make it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done. 3 and 4 should hopefully be up pretty quickly. But first a oneshot where Michael might be a ghost whisperer and he's solving the murder of Luke who's body has just been found after being missing for 3 years...


	3. ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I've just been so busy every single weekend and I've been too tired after work to write anything. But here's finally an update for you all, hope you enjoy!

**March 16 th 2019**

 

”C'mon Mike, we're almost there!” Ashton shouts, jogging backwards up the slight hill so that he can see how Michael's doing. The younger boy, who had gone back to dark blonde hair recently, gave Ashton a thumbs up as he seemed to push harder until he was jogging alongside Ashton.

 

”I swear this is a plot for you to kill me. I can barely breathe.” Michael pants and Ashton rolls his eyes, no longer flinching when Michael speaks about death like he had done just a couple of months ago. He knows Michael is in a better place right now than he's ever been before.

 

”Don't be so overdramatic, you're doing great. Plus, you know Calum will have breakfast waiting for us.” Ashton replies while picking up his pace slightly, Michael immediately matching him. This had become a routine for them, going out for a jog to the park near Calum and Ashton's apartment where they'd do a workout before jogging back to where Calum would have breakfast ready for them both. It had started around three months ago when Michael had been able to cut down his therapy sessions from twice a week to only once and Ashton had taken into his own hands to make sure that Michael was kept occupied. At first he'd thought Michael would immediately protest, he'd never been one to work out or eat healthily, but he'd surprisingly agreed straight away. Ashton could see the big difference it had done on his friend. He looked much happier and healthier, his hair growing thicker again and his skin no longer sickly white with black circles under his eyes. “I'll race-” Ashton started but Michael had already shot off in front of him. “CHEATER!”

 

“Don't snooze or you'll lose!” Michael yells back happily and Ashton could only shake his head at his friend as he picked up his pace again, getting closer and closer to where Michael was just about to reach the gates to Ashton and Calum's apartment building. Ashton slows down just a little, but not enough for Michael to notice. “HA! I win!”

 

“Only because you're a cheater.” Ashton says as he too reaches the gate and pushes in the code to open it. He and Michael bicker back and forth as they take the steps up to the fourth floor where apartment 14b is located. “I still say you cheated.” Ashton argues as he opens the door. “You took off before I even finished talking!”

 

“Like I said Ash, you snooze, you lose. That's just life.” Michael replies and claps a hand down on Ashton's shoulder before he moves past him and into the kitchen. Ashton rolls his eyes again and closes the door behind him before he follows Michael and smiles when he sees Calum in front of the stove, slapping their friend's hand away from the bacon.

 

“Morning babe.” Ashton says as he walks up to Calum and hugs him from behind, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek.

 

“Ugh, get off me. You're so sweaty.” Calum grumbles back and Ashton laughs as he backs off, holding his hands up in surrender.

 

“Sorry, I didn't think you minded. You definitely didn't last night.” Ashton replies with a wink and Michael groans.

 

“TMI Ash, TMI.” He says and sits down at the table, picking up the glass of smoothie that Calum had prepared for him. Ashton watches as he downs the whole thing in thirty seconds. “This is so good Cal, I don't know how you do it.”

 

“Secret recipe.” Calum replies and throws a wink over his shoulder towards Michael who grumbles under his breath. “Oh, babe can you grab the mail? I want to check if there's any RSVP's in there.”

 

“I can't believe you're finally getting married. It's been long enough.” Michael says and grabs a strawberry from one of the bowls on the table. Calum turns the stove off and brings the eggs and bacon over to the table before sitting down.

 

“It's only been a year and a half, that's not too long.” Calum replies and starts dishing up food on three plates.

 

“Yeah but you guys have been in love since you first met. I saw it straight away. It was love at first sight.” Michael says and Calum blushes slightly as he puts the pan down and Ashton comes back into the room with the mail, joining them at the table. “Oh, before we start, I have something to show you.” Michael says excitedly and starts pulling his shirt off despite his friends protests. “Look!”

 

“Oh my god.” Calum says in shock, his mouth wide open. “When did you get those?”

 

“I don't know, I just noticed the other day. Doesn't it look great?” Michael asks and Calum nods his head.

 

“It looks awesome, Mike. I never thought I'd see the day where you had abs and Calum didn't.” Ashton replies and Calum gasps, hitting his fiancé's arm in mock anger. “I'm kidding babe, you look great.”

 

“Anyway, there's a few people who got back about the wedding. Jack and Louise are coming, Sarah's not. Um, oh...this is from Luke.” Ashton says awkwardly and Calum's head snaps up in shock.

 

“What? Really? What did he say? Is he coming?” Calum asks and Ashton opens the letter, rolling his eyes as he reads the simple 'cannot come', nothing else.

 

“Nope, apparently not. Whatever. I'm so fucking done with that asshole. It's been months and he's walking around acting like we want nothing to do with him when he's the one that refuses to acknowledge any of us. He can rot in hell for all I care.” Ashton replies angrily and throws the balled up note on the floor.

 

Michael touches Ashton's arm softly. “Hey, don't let him ruin your big day. He's not worth it. It doesn't matter if he comes or not, it will be an amazing day whether he's there or not.”

 

“Thanks Mike.” Ashton sighs and smiles at his friend. “Oh, I almost forgot. You've got a date tomorrow.”

 

“WHAT?!” Michael exclaims in shock, accidentally knocking his cup of coffee over. “Ow, ow, shit, that's hot. What do you mean I have a date tomorrow? No I don't. I think I would have remembered that.”

 

“I set you up with this guy I know from the studio. His name is Matthew and he's 25 years old, really hot as well.” Ashton replies and ignores Calum's 'hey!', instead focusing on Michael and his reaction.

 

“I can't go on a date. I haven't been on a date since Luke and that doesn't count. I don't know how to act on a date. What should I wear? Is it casual or formal? God Ashton, why?” Michael whines and stands up from the table, pulling his shirt back on.

 

“Where are you going?” Calum asks in confusion and Michael sends him a look.

 

“I obviously have to go shopping.” Michael replies and Calum giggles in response.

 

“Want me to come with you?” Calum asks and Michael nods his head.

 

“Cool guys, thanks, just leave me here by myself to clean this up.” Ashton says and the other two boys just roll their eyes as they leave the kitchen together. “I'll get you back for this!”

 

::::::::

 

Ashton groans into Calum's neck as he hears his phone suddenly going off. He ignores it until it's silent again and then goes back to pressing kisses down his fiancé's neck, rolling his hips down causing them both to moan in pleasure. That is, until Ashton's phone goes off again and he rolls off Calum in annoyance, snatching his phone up and feeling his heart rate pick up slightly when he sees Michael's name on the screen. “Michael? Hey, you okay?”

 

“ _Ashton, I need to come over right now._ ” Michael says frantically from the other side of the line and Ashton starts getting worried. Calum seems to notice this as he's suddenly right next to him, touching his arm reassuringly.

 

“What's wrong? Did something happen?” He asks and hears Michael take a deep, shaky breath.

 

“ _Yes, something happened and I need to talk to you right now._ ” Michael replies and Ashton nods even though his friend won't be able to see him and gets up from the bed, already looking for his car keys. “ _Don't bother. I'm almost there._ ”

 

“Oka-” Ashton starts but is met with the dial tone. “Mike? You there? He hung up on me.”

 

“Did he sound okay? Do you think the date went bad?” Calum asks worriedly as he gets up from the bed to pull on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Ashton does the same.

 

“He sounded more stressed, I guess. I'm not sure. He said he'd be here soon though.” Ashton says just as the doorbell rings. Ashton goes to buzz him in and unlocks the door before moving into the kitchen to make some tea for them all. Not even two minutes later, Michael barges into the apartment and stalks straight into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. “Well, are you okay?”

 

“Okay? Am I okay?” Michael asks as Calum joins them in the kitchen. “No I'm not okay.”

 

“What's wrong? Did the date not go well?” Calum asks worriedly, wrapping a comforting arm around Michael's shoulders.

 

“It went to good! He can't be real, Ash. Please tell me he's not real!” Michael begs and Ashton looks taken aback.

 

“Um..what? Of course he's real. What's going on here?” Ashton asks confusedly and Michael groans before he buries his head in his hands and mumbles something. “What was that?”

 

“I'm in love. That must be what love at first sight feels like. I feel all, giddy inside, he's just amazing.” Michael replies and sighs dreamily while his friends stare at him in shock. “I know it sounds crazy but, I'm going to marry that man.”

 

**December 12 th 2020**

 

“Hey Mike, I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of how far you've come and I'm so happy that you're finally getting your happy ending. No one deserves it more than you.” Ashton says and pulls Michael into a tight hug, both of them sharing a few tears before pulling away from each other.

 

“Thank you, Ash, for everything. I wouldn't be here without your help and I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for all that you've done for me.” Michael replies and pulls Ashton in for another hug. They're interrupted when there's a quick knock on there door followed by Calum poking his head into the room.

 

“It's time, Mikey.” He announces with a big smile and Michael takes a deep breath before stepping back from Ashton and spreading his arms widely.

 

“Well, how do I look?” He asks and Ashton smiles.

 

“Perfect.” Is all he says and leads Michael out of the room and hands him over to his father. He's never seen his friend as happy as he looked walking down the aisle towards the front of the church where Matthew was waiting for him, looking overwhelmed and close to tears when he finally spotted Michael.

 

Everything was perfect and they had all gotten their happy endings. He just wishes Luke could've been there with them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter left and it's Luke's chapter. It can only go downhill from here, am I right? I haven't completely decided the ending yet. I thought I had but then I changed it and now I'm not sure. We'll see what happens. 
> 
> Anyway, on Saturday I went to see The 1975 in Hamburg and I miss it so much already! If anyone's going to any of their upcoming shows, you're going to fucking love it. They're so incredible and it was amazing hearing some of the new songs live. My favs were definitely The Sound and Somebody else! Also just over 50 days I think until my first SLFL tour date, whoop! :D
> 
> I never proofread btw, I'm way too lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I've already started on the second chapter :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always nice!


End file.
